Equestria Girls: The Battle of the Four Suits
by GalaxyStar21
Summary: (Loosely based on amosclw's manuscript idea) The Mane 7 are split up when a prestigious school selects two of them to attend their classes and invites them to check out the clubs. But what these two girls don't know is that they have been dragged into a Battle Royale. (Kenzaki X Sunset, Hajime X Twilight)
1. Prolouge

G.S.: Hey, guys! I've got something great for you! A new story featuring my own OCs in the Equestira Girls Universe! (Audience whispers) Yeah, I know: Too many OC's in the MLP universe already. But my OCs are a little different, and I'm willing to share them with you. Also, this story is gonna be based off an idea manuscript that amosclw came up with. They envisioned a school like Crystal Prep, but with the Undead warriors from _Kamen Rider Blade_ going to said school _._ For the longest time, I felt the need to try and work with this manuscript and now, I'm gonna take a shot and do this story! What say you guys? (Audience cheers) I thought so. Cue Disclaimers! (walks out as the Disclaimers roll in)

Disclaimers: I don't own Kamen Rider or MLP: Equestria Girls, only my own OCs. All rights go to their owners.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

It was a normal day at Canterlot High, or as normal as it could get with magic in the mix. The Mane 7 had just gotten back from their adventure at Camp Everfree and were laughing away at some of the funny things that they had done.

"Oh, and then Rarity pushed me into the water with another one of her diamond constructs!" Rainbow Dash was saying.

Rarity chuckled. "You did kind of deserve that one, darling," she retorted.

The girls chuckled at that remark. Sunset looked over at the sole member of the team who hadn't spoken and asked, "Hey, Twilight, are you okay?"

Twilight looked over at her mentor and friend and nodded with a smile. "Yep, better now that I've overcome my fear of Midnight Sparkle." She picked up her pendant and looked at it curiously. "Although, I still don't know how your world's magic got into this world. The possibilities could be endless, but the main thing that I suspect? The broken horse statue and the destroyed portal. That must be how the geodes were able to give us those powers and those crystal outfits," she continued, stating her hypothesis.

Sunset was about to speak when Pinkie interrupted her excitedly, "By the way, did you guys hear that two of us are going to be picked to go to this prestigious school outside of town by four of their students?"

"Are y'all for real, Pinkie?" Applejack asked, her southern accent betraying her confusion.

"What, you think I'm kidding? Have a look for yourself," the bubbly pinkette replied as she pulled out a brochure and unfolded it in front of her six friends. The rest of the girls looked at it and their eyes widened by how extensive it was.

"My goodness! I didn't realize there were so many clubs!" Rarity gasped.

"There's a bunch of clubs dedicated to animals and sports," Fluttershy noted. Sunset took a closer look at the brochure and replied, "Huh, you're right, Fluttershy. Look, there's Karate Club, Nature and Wildlife Club, Soccer Club, Marine Biology Club- "

"SOCCER CLUB?!" The rainbowette cried suddenly. She snatched the giant brochure from Sunset's hand and read the description, her smile broadening as she exclaimed, "Omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh, omigosh!" A loud squee was released at the end of her happy squeal.

"Hold up there, sugarcube," Applejack said, swiping the brochure from the cyan-skinned girl's hand. She folded it back up and read the text on the back: _"Would you like to experience B.O.A.R.D. Academy's education system for yourself? Then make sure you enter our contest to determine which two students from your school will join us at our school. Any student who wishes to enter this contest need only write an essay on the adventures that you have had and submit it to your principal by the end of the month."_ She looked up and muttered, "Wonder if this has been sent to Crystal Prep at all?"

"What I'm wondering is, what if there's something going on at that school? And who knows if there'll be any magic there?" Twilight's dog, Spike, pondered and the girls put on thinking faces, reflecting on what they had been through in the past week: Discovering magical powers, stopping another evil creature, and gaining new forms.

Twilight shrugged and said, "Well, we won't know unless we enter that contest, so I suggest that we write a little bit about our personal experiences with friendship during major events."

"You mean like the Battle of the Bands and the Fall Formal?" Fluttershy asked before her eyes widened and she turned to Sunset, adding, "No offense to you, of course."

"None taken, Fluttershy, and I think that's probably a good suggestion, Twilight," Sunset spoke to the two girls before addressing the whole group while sticking out her hand, "So what do you say we get to work?"

"Yeah! / Woo-hoo! / Yeehaw! / Agreed! / Yay! / Definitely! / Let's get to work!" The girls plus Spike stacked their hands (or paw) on top of each other in agreement. Little did any of them know that they were about to get a rude awakening like they never experienced before.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

G.S.: Wow, I can't believe that this is my first MLP crossover fanfic on this site. Ah, well. What can you do?

Discord: (appears) Just work around it, I guess.

G.S.: (undignified squeal) What the-? Discord? What are you doing here?

Discord: Just checking in to see what's in the what and stuff! Want some tea, by the way?

G.S.: Does a songbird chirp for Fluttershy?

Discord: (smiles and pours a cup of lemon ginseng tea upside down) Here you go!

G.S.: (accepts tea) Thank you. (sips tea) Ah, that's good tea. (turns to face audience) Well, I'm looking to update this story at least biweekly if homework doesn't load me down at college, and my OCs will be introduced next chapter! Until next time, I'm GalaxyStar…

Discord: …and I'm Discord!

G.S.: We look forward to seeing your reviews! (sips tea and faces Discord) So, Discord, about that tea party…

(Screen fades to black.)


	2. Ch 1: Transfers and Representatives

G.S.: Hi guys, it's me again! I promised a new chapter within the next two weeks, and I kept my word! Only this is where it starts deviating from the idea manuscript and becomes sort of a crossover event with the real show. So, let's get this-

Starlight and Moondancer: WAIT! (gallop in and skid to a halt) We're not late for the chapter, are we?

Galaxy: Hey, hey! Watch the fourth wall, girls! That's Pinkie and Discord's territory. Besides, you two are right on time. I was just getting started.

Moondancer: Oh, thank Celestia! I didn't want to miss this.

Galaxy: Well then, pop a squat and let's get started. (turns to the right and whistles)

(Derpy flies in with the Disclaimers and drops them in front of GalaxyStar.)

Disclaimers: I don't own Kamen Rider or MLP: Equestria Girls, only my own OCs. All rights go to their owners.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

Within the next week, the girls had written down their essays and submitted them to Principal Celestia, and now all of them were waiting for the results. After another week of waiting patiently, Principal Celestia's voice came over the intercom: _"Thank you to all who submitted their essays. It was a close call, but our two transfer students will be Sunset Shimmer and Twilight Sparkle!"_

The Mane 5 cheered for their two friends and threw out their happy congratulations to them Sunset smiled happily and looked over at Twilight who unsurprisingly had a gigantic grin on her face. She turned to Sunset and squealed, "I don't believe it! We're going to be transferred to the most prestigious and high-tech school in the country! This is so amazing!"

"I know! I can't wait to see what kind of security measures they have there!" Sunset chirped. "I wonder if they'll have stuff for where only the students can get in!"

Rainbow snickered behind her hand and muttered, "Eggheads."

Fluttershy leaned in and whispered, "Um, I think they heard you, Rainbow." She pulled back as Rainbow looked down at her two former enemies who in turn were glaring at her with anger in their eyes. She chuckled nervously and said, "Uh, no offense?"

"Well, Ah know one thing's for sure," Applejack stated, bringing the girls' attention to her, "we'll at least know what's going on at that school. Ah mean, seriously, B.O.A.R.D Academy? What in tarnation does that even mean anyways?"

Pinkie scrunched up her face in concentration and then smiled as she replied, "Oh, I remember! It stands for the 'Board of Archaeological Research Department'!" As she finished, she noticed everyone looking at her in shock. "What? I checked the first page of the brochure and memorized the acronym!" she defended herself.

"That aside, archaeological research for what? Dinosaurs? I mean, there should be some sort of secret, correct?" Rarity questioned, putting a finger to her chin in thought.

"I'm have no idea, but I know one thing for sure: We're going to find out no matter what!" Twilight exclaimed, pushing up her glasses. The Remane 6 nodded and let out shouts of agreement.

Vice-Principal Luna then spoke on the intercom: _"Please be ready by tomorrow, Miss Shimmer and Miss Sparkle, as the representatives will be coming to pick you up at 11:00 am sharp."_

Sunset and Sci-Twi looked at each other and grinned in anticipation. They couldn't wait for their introduction into the academy!

 _-LINE BREAK-_

All too soon, it was the next day and Sunset and Twilight had their stuff packed and ready to go. Rarity hugged the two and asked, "You will write to us, won't you, dearies?"

"Count on it, Rarity," Sunset replied, handing the fashionista a diary. "Princess Twilight sent that to me the other day, and she gave me another copy, so we can keep in contact with each other."

"That is quite handy," Rarity complimented. She took the diary and placed it into her shoulder purse.

"We're also keeping our pendants on us at all times, so we can handle any threats that even think of coming near us," Twilight added, giving the girls a bit of relief, but not much.

"So, what do you think could be going on at that school?" Rainbow Dash asked.

Sunset and Twilight looked at each other before they looked back at their friends, with Sunset replying, "Who knows?"

Spike looked up at the girls and said, "At least you two will have me there, right? You never know when you'll need your trusty puppy." He barked and panted to prove his point.

Twilight smiled and picked up her companion. "I don't know, Spike. On one hand, you are pretty helpful when it comes to me and Sunset with our schoolwork. On the other, you're probably the only one who can keep these five in line," she explained to him.

Spike rolled his eyes and replied, "Fair point. I'll stick with the Apple family. I get along well with Wynona anyways." He was passed over to Applejack who scratched him behind the ears.

Suddenly, the sounds of a vehicle caught the attention of the eight and they turned to see a van come close to the curb and drive up next to it. Throwing open the van door was a young kid, no older than thirteen, who had cyan skin like Rainbow Dash's, light blue eyes, and sky-blue hair with a purple streak in a hairstyle similar to Pony Twilight's. Her attire consisted of light blue shoes and fingerless gloves, a white T-shirt with a stylized blue spade on the front, long blue jeans, and her hair held a bow that reminded AJ of Applebloom's bow, but light blue in color.

"Hey! I'm looking for Twilight Sparkle and Sunset Shimmer," the girl said.

Sunset stepped forward and said, "You found them. I'm Sunset, and this is Twilight." She indicated to the violet-skinned girl next to her, who waved shyly.

"Great!" The girl chirped and hopped out of the van, walking over to the girls' bags and grabbing them. She hauled them back to the van and put them in, hopping into the front seat afterwards.

Finally, after one more group hug, the girls jumped into the van after the girl. As they sat in the backseat, the girl in the passenger front seat turned to them. "By the way, name's Oceanna, and this is my older sister, Cosma Starburst."

"Hi," the older girl in the driver's seat said, waving to them. She had short dark blue choppy hair with wisteria streaks, purple eyes akin to Twilight's, periwinkle skin, and raspberry-magenta colored glasses. Her attire consisted of a light blue blouse under a black jacket with a _B.O.A.R.D._ insignia on it, black skinny jeans, and lilac boots with a trio of four-pointed stars colored in turquoise, indigo and purple.

Twilight and Sunset waved back to Cosma. Sunset asked, "So, how long have you two been at the academy?"

Cosma and Oceanna looked at each other. "Well, it's not so much an academy as it is an organization…" the elder sibling said with a cautious tone evident in her voice.

"Say what now?" Twilight wondered.

"You know what, let's get going and we'll tell you when we're there," Oceanna uttered quickly. Cosma stepped on the gas and took off.

 _-LINE BREAK-_

After five hours of watching the trees pass by them, Sci-Twilight's mind went back to when she first accepted that she wasn't Midnight Sparkle.

" _No, I…am…Twilight Sparkle! And the magic I carry inside me is…the magic of FRIENDSHIP!"_

She pulled herself out of her memory and thought about that moment. What if she _hadn't_ done so? Would she become Midnight Sparkle again? Would things have been worse?

"I know how you feel, Twilight," Cosma said from the driver's seat. Twilight turned her head to see the periwinkle skinned girl looking at her through the rearview mirror. "You're not the only one who had darkness inside of her. I'm just like you."

"How so?" Twilight wondered.

Cosma sighed and started her story: "A few days ago, I met this…dark cloud of energy...it told me that it shared my love for the night…"

(Cue flashback)

" _I know how you must feel, Cosma Starburst," said the wraith-like entity that was the Nightmare Force, "but these…Undead, as you have so called them…will bring about the end of the world when their Joker wins."_

" _I-how do you know that?" Cosma asked, startled._

 _The Nightmare Cloud chuckled and answered, "Let's just say that I have heard of a warrior known as 'The Destroyer of Worlds'."_

 _Cosma's eyes widened upon hearing those words, because she knew who the entity was talking about: "Decade."_

" _Exactly. The only way that we can bring down this threat is if I stick with you, your Rider friends, and the girls that will be selected for that transfer program," Nightmare stated._

 _Cosma cast her eyes down in thought. Could she really be able to handle the power that the Nightmare Force was going to give her? What if this was a trick to control her? What if she was consumed by darkness?_

 _Mustering up the courage, she looked up and faced the entity, replying, "I will work with you to stop this threat, on three conditions. One: Don't try to convert me to darkness. Two: I'll call you out only when I want to. Three, and this is most important: Your existence will only be known by the two transfers, my little sister, and the Riders."_

" _Deal," Nightmare agreed, taking Cosma's extended hand and shaking it._

 _Once they had shaken on it, Cosma took off her glasses and put them in her pocket. "I'm ready," she stated._

 _Nightmare immediately acted, slipping into Cosma's body through her mouth. After it had vanished, she started grunting and whimpering in pain as her body convulsed and twitched. This action went on for a few minutes before her eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing them to be red dragon-like eyes with slits for pupils before they returned to their natural purple irises and rounded pupils._

 _Slowly, Cosma stood back up and looked at herself in the full-length mirror, but she saw something startling: Her appearance had changed drastically. She now had dark blue skin, black and dark purple wavy hair, and the same red dragon-like eyes, but the eyes themselves were almond-shaped, and her clothes remained largely the same save for her boots, which were now a dark blue that matched her skin and had five turquoise four-pointed stars on the tops. The most striking thing, however, was that the reflection had a pair of leathery wings coming out of her back._

" _Wha…Nightmare…is this_ you _?" Cosma uttered silently._

 _The reflection nodded silently as Cosma tried to come to grips with what had happened. She finally asked, "Wha…why do you look so…_ dark _?"_

" _Don't worry. This is normal for me," the reflection assured her. "You'll look totally normal. This is just one of the ways that you and I can communicate. If you ever need me for anything, I'll be right here."_

 _She reached out her hand for Cosma and the lighter skinned girl put her hand on the mirror on top of Nightmare's hand, but the instant the contact was made, the reflection shimmered and went back to Cosma's original appearance. She stepped back slightly, looking at herself in disbelief._

(End flashback)

"Not a day goes by where I think I've made the right decision. All the time, I'm wondering, 'What if I didn't make the right choice?' So that's why I decided to use the Nightmare Force for good and have it join me in my quest for justice, and hopefully put an end to this war before it starts," Cosma finished, her voice hardening as she reached the end.

Twilight blinked in surprise as she and Sunset exchanged a nervous glance. The Nightmare Force had turned to Cosma for help? The last time the two of them had heard from Pony Twilight, the Nightmare Force was dangerous and had tried to take two of her friends. Silently, as Oceanna laid a hand on her sister's arm in comfort, the unicorn-turned-human and the former-Crystal-Prep-student made a silent agreement between each other: _Keep an eye on Nightmare._

 _-LINE BREAK-_

Galaxy: Welp, that's this chapter done. I'll catch you guys later!


End file.
